1. Field of Invention
An accessory for stringed musical instruments that require plucking of the strings with a pick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Chnette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,558 employs a rubber band that completely encircles the thumb above the first joint. Said rubber band serves as an anchor exerting a length-wise force pulling against two fastening elements which are bent over the end of the thumb. My invention's unique one-piece design holds the pick in place with a transverse force utilizing a simple rubber band stretched across the thumb nail. Said means substantially reduces the strangulation of the blood supply to the end of the thumb which results in a comfortable positive non-slip grip.
The Dopyera, U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,571 employs an oval main body of flexible type material that completely encircles the thumb. Size adjustments for large or small digits are provided by means of a set screw or spring device with very limited provisions for different shaped thumbs. The main body of my patent is flat and does not encircle the thumb the gripping means is provided by a rubber band that easily conforms to any shape or size of thumb.
The Montgomery, U.S. Pat No. 3,699,838 utilizes a loop that expands outward when the thumb is inserted between said loop and the main body. It can be observed that no means is provided to keep the pick from twisting and falling off when utilized as a thumb pick. My pick is flat and does not expand or deform in any way; the rubber provided stretches across the thumb nail holding the pick securely in place.